This invention relates generally to a composite material and, more specifically, to a matted film having improved pencil and ink receptivity.
Matted films are known which include a transparent plastic film having coated thereon a mat layer containing a binder and finely divided inorganic particles (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 60-88037). Because of the presence of the fine particles, the surface of the mat layer is slightly roughened. As a result, the matted film is writable with a pencil, a liquid ink pen (e.g. drawing pen) or a ball-point pen and permits a photosensitive coating to be provided thereon. Thus, such a matted film is widely utilized in many applications, for example, as tracing films for drawing and as image transfer sheets for PPC (plain paper copy).
The known matted films have a problem that tips of pens are abraded during use due to the presence of inorganic particles in the mat layer. Another problem of the conventional matted films is that they are not of a general-use type. Thus, there have been no matted films suited for being written on with any writing instrument.